


for so long i was lost

by sanctify (pains)



Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Butterfly Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Gen, Greyling AU, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: so lonely before i finally found what i've been looking for.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	for so long i was lost

**Author's Note:**

> _13\. Butterfly kisses against the other’s cheeks._

Ladybug has been up here once, before.

But that was a stressful, _painful_ time… _when pain blurred her vision and weariness weighed her limbs down. She let that be her one and only moment of true weakness, the only time she wholly let Greyling take the reins. He had taken her to his lair. She had submitted herself to his careful, respectful touches. She had submitted herself to the stinging pain of washed wounds and the heavy scent of antiseptic, to the added bulk of gauze and bandages. He had been so careful with her, so apologetic, as if it was his fault that she was in so much pain._

(She knew better now, of course, and she would continue to argue that he was nothing like his father. That he was nice, that he wasn’t ever going to become anything like Gabriel, that Adrien would always be the better man. “You are not your father, _mon cher papillon._ You are better than he is, in so many ways,” she’s told him a time or two, or ten.)

She watched in awe as the little white butterflies seemed to glow in the dark room, wings fluttering in the air.

“Detransformation,” she whispered, keeping her voice down as to not break the calm atmosphere surrounding them. He’s warned her that the butterflies can get kind of skittish, especially around other people.

Tikki silently hovered beside her, staring in awe at the butterflies as well. This was a new thing for her kwami, after all.

A soft smile appeared on Marinette’s lips when a butterfly gently floated near Tikki, until it rested on the tiny goddess’ nose. Tikki giggled as the butterfly stayed, wings twitching, before taking flight again.

Marinette let her arms out when two butterflies got brave enough to flutter towards her. The two of them rested on each of her index fingers. “Bonjour, petits papillons.” She greeted. The two butterflies seemed to understand, fluttering towards her, towards her cheeks and brushing their wings against them. Faire la bise. She let out a giggle at the featherlight touches, before watching them fly away back to their brethren.

She looked to see Adrien smiling fondly at her, still small, still bearing the burden of a broken heart. 

“Are you okay?” She asked. She knows he can feel her worry for him. She tries to channel to him that she cares about him a lot and that she’s always there whenever he needs her, and with the way his smile widens a little, she’s sure the feelings were received.

“I’m… better.” He says, softly.

His butterflies fly and kiss his cheeks with their wings, just like they did with her. 

Not yet good, but not bad… just better.

That’s really all she can ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> yea i discovered [jellojolteon's greyling au](https://jellojolteon.tumblr.com/tagged/greyling-au/chrono) and i may be just a teensy weensy bit in love with it.... just a little...... a smidge.....👌🏼👌🏼👌🏼👌🏼👌🏼👌🏼👌🏼
> 
> twitter: [@reflekdoll](http://twitter.com/reflekdoll)


End file.
